In the field of an optical communication, cables including optical fibers are mounted on a substrate together with other electronic components. When cables are mounted on a substrate, extra portions of the cables are fixed onto the substrate using a cable holder.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-259618.